


Curling with Intent

by velithya



Series: Tropes: A Final Fantasy XIII Remix [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Tropes are fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed shouldn't have been any different, but it <i>is</i>, because she's never woken up like <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curling with Intent

**Curling with Intent**

They've slept beside each other in situations more numerous than they can count; the wilds of the Steppe, the aching silence of Oerba, and the soft hum of Cocoon. Sharing a bed shouldn't be any different. They undress in a comfortable silence, Fang leaving her sari in a puddle of blue silk on the floor. Lightning folds her skirt and jacket over the back of a chair, and then they're sliding in under the covers on opposite sides.

It's been a long day; they're both a bit bruised and battered. Being able to sink into the mattress, close her eyes and not have to _think_ \- it's exactly what she needs.

"'Night," she murmurs, hears Fang mumble something back, too slurred to even be words, and lets the heavy weight of her exhaustion pull her under.

She wakes in the morning feeling overwhelmingly _safe_ , warm down to her toes. Sharing a bed shouldn't have been any different, but it _is_ , because she's never woken up with Fang wrapped around her like an ochu before. Fang's right up behind her, one leg pressed between her own and an arm slung over her side, hand resting over her heart. She can feel every exhalation as Fang breathes slow, soft puffs of air across her neck.

She should feel suffocated; she hates the feeling of being caged in, of being restrained. The only person she can stand to hug is Serah. But right now, there's none of that. She just feels warm.

Fang makes a sleepy sound, hand tightening against her chest, and then there's a nose touching her behind her ear, and the soft press of Fang's lips against her neck. She can't help the shiver that runs over her, because while she doesn't normally think about things like this, those few times she's given in to temptation, those moments of weakness - it's always Fang she's pictured.

She hadn't imagined this, though. She's always pictured it after a fight, or during an argument - some moment where the tension built and built, pushing at each other until someone snapped, biting kisses like trading blows, everything fast and desperate. This is easy, Fang's mouth soft against her neck, even the press of her leg gentle, just shy of being high enough.

Fang makes another noise, nosing forward, and presses a kiss to the hinge of her jaw. Her hand slides down Lightning's sternum, fingers trailing onto bare skin, and she can't help the sharp breath she takes, Fang's touch sparking over her skin.

Fang stills, and Lightning can feel the moment she realises what's going on - she lifts her mouth from Lightning's neck, hand frozen against her stomach.

"Uh," Fang says, and there's a pause. Lightning doesn't blame her; if their positions were reversed, she doesn't know what she'd say either. But maybe the comfort of the morning is affecting her emotions, because she's not angry, or upset; she's just calm. She really only needs to know one thing, and based on Fang's behaviour so far she's pretty confident of the answer already.

"Fang," Lightning says, and she can hear Fang swallow behind her. "Have you been awake?"

Fang drops her head with a sigh, forehead touching the back of Lightning's neck. "Sort of," she says, voice a little muffled. "I thought I was dreaming at first."

"But you knew it was me?" Lightning presses. She needs to know if she was just a warm body for Fang to curl around, or whether she was curling with _intent_. She needs to know that Fang feels something similar, has maybe thought about this, with her.

She didn't think it was possible for Fang to freeze any more, but for a moment she doesn't even seem to be _breathing_. "Of course," Fang says at last, and there's an odd tone to her voice. It could mean a lot of things, but Lightning thinks it sounds a lot like hope. "I always - Light, it's always been you."

It's not just the answer she was expecting, but more - not only is Fang aware of what she's been doing, not only does she feel something similar - she wants Lightning, has been thinking of her. Has _always_ been thinking of her. And it's more than what she was expecting but it's everything she's wanted, and right now it doesn't feel like weakness.

It's easy to relax, let herself melt back into the curve of Fang's body, let her head tip back to rest against Fang's. She feels powerful, a little thrill running through her as she hears Fang's fast inhale.

"Light?" Fang says, her voice so cautious, still tinged with that odd tone, and Lightning smiles into the pillow.

"Fang," she says, and moves her hand, pressing over Fang's on her stomach and lacing their fingers together. "I've thought about this too."

There's a pause as that sinks in, and then Fang surges up from behind her, eyes wide. Her cheeks are flushed pink, her hair is sticking up every which way around her face, and she's the best thing Lightning's seen.

"Say it again," Fang says, and her voice is shaking.

Lightning squeezes their fingers where they're intertwined, and meets Fang's eyes, steady. "It's always you I think about," she says, putting every inch of determination she can behind her voice.

Fang breathes out, closing her eyes for a moment, and Lightning moves, slow and gentle - lifting their joined hands to Fang's shoulder and pressing her back into the mattress. Fang's eyes are open again by the time her head touches the pillow, Lightning up on one elbow over her, but they flutter closed again as Lightning leans in to press their lips together.

She'd imagined a fight, an argument, but those are pale fantasies when compared with the here and now, the softness of Fang's mouth and the way she just opens for her. Lightning sinks her weight more onto Fang, feeling Fang's other hand sliding up her arm to tangle in her hair.

She pulls away to breathe for a moment, pressing their foreheads together. When she opens her eyes Fang is looking at her, soft and hopeful.

"This is real," Fang murmurs, fingers gentle as they tuck a strand of hair behind Lightning's ear. "I'm not going to wake up in an empty bed, because this is real."

Lightning smiles, tilting her head into Fang's fingers. "This is real," she says, and then drops her voice, leaning in to whisper the last against Fang's lips:

"You won't wake up alone."


End file.
